


Fairy Kisses and Dandelion Wishes

by Ellidappler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: GASP, M/M, Phichit is a fairy, Supernatural - Freeform, Tags will be added, Viktor with a K, Yuuri doesn't wear glasses here, actor viktor, also very protective of his bb, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidappler/pseuds/Ellidappler
Summary: Yuuri is fae-touched, a human so beloved and favored by the fairy race that he has gained some of their powers. When he's not hanging out at the arboretum with his fairy friends, Yuuri is working at a coffee shop.Viktor is a famous actor who is smitten with Yuuri, unknowing of the man's true nature. Unfortunately, Yuuri was never good at keeping a secret.On hiatus.





	1. Chapter One

It was absolutely frigid out, and Viktor rushed down the street, burrowing his face into his scarf for warmth. He held his phone in front of him with one hand, looking to his Maps app for directions. His hand was furiously trembling from the cold, his breath visible white puffs.

It was demeaning, really. Here he was, Viktor Nikiforov, a famous actor worth millions of dollars, doing a coffee run as if he were an intern. Sure, maybe he had been antagonizing Yuri too much, to the point where the younger actor was unable to focus, but it didn't mean he had to be kicked out into the cold!

Thankfully, before long, he reached his destination. Viktor slipped inside of the coffee shop, a bell attached to the door sounding cheerfully. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up, then trudged over to the cashier's station to place his order.

"Welcome to Grand Prix Coffee and Tea! What would you like today?"

"Um," Viktor began, glancing up at his phone, where he had the list of drinks he was supposed to get. He immediately felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. The barista was _gorgeous._ His face was gently rounded, his lips plump and full, his nose snub and cute. But more than anything else, his eyes entranced Viktor. They were pools of deep brown, with flecks of gold in them. The man smiled, his eyes scrunching into warm, inviting crescents. Viktor was instantly infatuated.

"I would like your hand in marriage," Viktor blurted out without thinking. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he flushed.

The attractive barista giggled, unaware that Viktor was being completely serious. "How funny! Really, though, what can I get for you?"

Viktor fumbled with his phone, embarrassed by his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. "Um.... I would like one small caramel mocha, a large green tea, two large black coffees, a large iced peach tea, and...."

Viktor trailed off, looking up at the board to figure out what to get for himself. "What is good here?"

"Personally, I like the dandelion tea. It's earthy and rich and soothing. I feel like if you could put summer in a cup, you would get the dandelion tea."

Viktor nodded. "One medium dandelion tea, then."

"Alrighty. The total will be $19.21."

Viktor handed the barista his credit card. Once the payment had gone through, the barista returned the card to Viktor and picked up a cup from the stack by the register.

"What's your name?"

"Viktor," the actor supplied.

The cute barista scribbled 'Victor' onto one of the cups he had picked up.

"It's Viktor with a 'k'," Viktor politely corrected. "Like, you know, Viktor Nikiforov."

The barista looked at him for a long moment, then corrected the name on the cup with a single swipe of his Sharpie. He spelt the name correctly on all of the other cups, and got busy preparing the drinks.

Instead of looking at his phone or going to sit down like normal people would, Viktor watched as the barista prepared the drinks.

"So," Viktor began, "I never saw a nametag. Can I get your name? I'd love to know the name of the missing angle that fell from heaven. They never did teach me about you in Sunday school."

The barista laughed. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"A lovely name. Say, are you a Hillary Duff album? 'Cause to me, you're definitely most wanted."

Yuuri didn't seem to get the joke, but he smiled nonetheless.

Before long, Yuuri was handing Viktor a box full of the drinks he had ordered. "Thank you very much for your patronage!"

"No problem! Hey, Yuuri," Viktor began, his heart melting as the barista stared owlishly at him, "what time do you get off work? Once you're done, would you like to go get a cup of coffee or something?"

"I work at a coffee shop," Yuuri pointed out. "I'd really rather not get coffee." Viktor immediately felt like an idiot.

"Erk. A movie?"

Yuuri nodded. "A movie sounds good. I don't typically go to see them, so it'll be something fun to do."

Viktor grinned. "Great! Let me run these drinks to my coworkers, and then I'll be right back to pick you up."

He walked calmly out of the coffee shop, then immediately bolted down the street towards the movie set, running as fast as he could without sloshing the drinks all over himself.

Once he was back on the set, Viktor made a beeline for the dressing rooms, shoving the box of drinks into the arms of a disgruntled Director Yakov on his way. 

The person Viktor was looking for turned out to be in the dressing room for the extras, where he was applying heavy eye makeup to people in ninja costumes.

"Georgi, I need your help!" Viktor panted. "I have a date with my soulmate in ten minutes and I looked like a total idiot in front of him! I asked him out for a cup of coffee _and he works at a coffee shop!_ "

Georgi rolled his eyes and set down the eyeshadow blending brush he was holding. "Calm down. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"When taking my order, he asked what I wanted. You know what I said? I said I wanted to marry him."

Georgi winced. "Okay, fair enough. God, how did you even get the date in the first place? Let me see what I have."

The man wandered over to a rack of clothing, looking through it for something suitable for Viktor to wear.

"Ooh! What about this?" Georgi said, pulling out a brown sweater. It had a low neckline that would do nothing to keep Viktor warm, but it would show off his collarbones.

"Good," Viktor said. "And makeup?"

"Didn't you say it was in ten minutes?"

"Shit. Okay. Thanks a ton, Georgi! Love you!"

Viktor grabbed the sweater from Georgi and ran out of the room, peeling off the shirt he currently had on as he went. The extras stared in disbelief at his disappearing figure.

"He's weird. Get over it," Georgi said, picking up a tube of black lipstick. "Now, is anyone allergic to latex?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that Viktor pulled up in front of his restaurant in his car, Yuuri was waiting by the door for them. Viktor got out and walked to the other side of the car, opening the door for Yuuri. The man smiled gently and slipped into the passenger seat.

"So," Viktor began as soon as his seatbelt had clicked into place, "what kind of movies do you like? Action? Comedy? Romance? Horror?"

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't really go to the movies that often, like I said. But when I do go, I tend to like lighthearted things."

Viktor nodded along, listening. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming on the street, ready to pull away from the coffee shop, only to see someone's face in the window.

Viktor screamed, startled, his foot accidentally hitting the gas pedal. The engine roared, but the car was in park, so thankfully nothing came of it. Scowling, Viktor rolled down the window.

"Cheese!" the man said, pulling out his phone. Viktor instinctually put on a dazzling smile, posing for the picture. The man squeaked in delight, then put his phone away.

"Now. Where do you think you are going, young man?" the stranger said, glaring at Viktor. In the passenger seat, Yuuri was as pink as a raspberry, embarrassed.

"Um," Viktor said, inspecting the bronzed man in front of him who was likely not much above five feet tall.

"How dare you take my son on a date without asking his father first!" the man wailed, clutching his chest, as if someone had stabbed him in his heart. "My actual son, who I gave birth to myself!"

"Um," Viktor repeated. Yuuri began resting his head against the dashboard and looked as if he were hoping that the plastic would swallow him alive.

"Now you listen to me, sonny," the stranger said, sticking his head through the window so he can glare at Viktor right in his face. "If you hurt my Yuuri, I will slather you in honey and nuts and will toss you into a pit of starving elderly squirrels. You will slowly and painfully be eaten alive by them. Then, I will pour maggots all over you and let them feast on the remainders of your flesh until you look like a prop from a horror movie."

Viktor blanched. 

"Anyhow. Have fun, Yuuri! Don't stay out too late. It was lovely meeting you, Viktor!"

The man removed his head from the car and waved at Yuuri, then walked off, tapping at his smartphone.

Yuuri banged his head against the dashboard, humiliated. "I am so sorry," he groaned. "That was my friend, not my dad. My friends can be a bit, um, protective of me."

"It's fine," Viktor reassured him. Yuuri turns his head so that he's looking at Viktor and not the floorboards, although his head is still rested against the dashboard.

"Really?" he asked, his lower lip sticking out.

"Really," Viktor breathily said, unable to believe his luck in finding Yuuri. "Anyway, llike I was saying, is there anything in particular you want to see? If you like romcoms, I hear there's a good movie about these two people who meet in the zombie apocalypse and..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos or comment! I love constructive criticism.


End file.
